criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Wells
"Dick" and "Richard" redirect here. For the film star, see Dick Shakespeare. For the plastic surgeon, see Richard Dobbs. |age = 45 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Coroner |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Richard "Dick" Wells is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 45 years of age, Dick's eyes, hair, and mustache are all of the same color—brown. He wears a lab coat, with a bright red carnation on his right and a large bloodstain on his left, over a blue shirt. Furthermore, he has a scar on the right of his forehead. While Dick is known to have a brilliant mind, he is a poor conversationalist and lacks empathy. He is also easily distracted. He enjoys playing the violin and testing out new surgical techniques, sometimes even on himself. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Concordian Flying Squad, Dick's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and informing the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Dick performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Frank's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Harriet's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Otis's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Rick's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Maximillian's Body (18:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Donovan's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Lucrezia's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Philomena's Body (18:00:00) Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Reveal RichardWellsDesc.png Screenshots Richard_-_Case_172-9.png|Confident 1 Richard-Case176-7.png|Confident 2 Richard_-_Case_172-3.png|Excited Richard-Case176-5.png|Determined Richard-Case173-5.png|Grinning 1 Richard-Case174-2.png|Grinning 2 Richard-Case176-21.png|Grinning 3 Richard-Case172-7.png|Fantasizing 1 Richard-Case176-6.png|Fantasizing 2 Richard-Case173-1.png|Winking Richard_-_Case_172-2.png|Thinking 1 Richard_-_Case_172-6.png|Thinking 2 Richard-Case174-3.png|Unsure 1 Richard-Case177-1.png|Unsure 2 Richard_-_Case_172-5.png|Indicating Richard-Case176-9.png|Serious 1 Richard-Case176-20.png|Serious 2 Richard_-_Case_172-7.png|Stumped Richard-Case176-13.png|Sad Richard-Case177-4.png|Hopeless Richard-Case176-8.png|Shocked 1 Richard-Case176-17.png|Shocked 2 Richard-Case176-18.png|Angry Richard_-_Case_172-4.png|Clueless 1 Richard-Case175-2.png|Clueless 2 Richard-Case177-2.png|High 1 Richard-Case177-3.png|High 2 Richard-Case176-1.png|Exhausted 1 Richard-Case176-2.png|Exhausted 2 Richard-Case176-3.png|Exhausted 3 Richard-Case176-4.png|Exhausted 4 Richard_-_Case_179-1.png|Stitching his arm. Richard_-_Case_179-2.png|Ditto. Richard_-_Case_172-1.png|Holding Frank's stomach. Richard-Case174-1.png|Holding an intravenous medical device. Richard-Case175-1.png|Holding a glass of wine. Richard-Case175-3.png|Wearing a Chistmas headdress and holding a turkey-carving knife. Richard-Case176-10.png|Donning winter attire. Richard-Case176-11.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-19.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-12.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-14.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-15.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-16.png|Ditto. Richard-Case176-23.png|Ditto. Richard-Lab.png|Dick's lab render. RichardTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional stills DickWellsOrangeJuices.png|Dick in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Lab Personnel